Number T6
=Number T6= Real name: Unknown Origin: Unknown Fighting style: Brutal Fighting adult teranny since: Unknown Weapon of choice: Fists,his Highlander Battlemech Nationality: German/Hispanic Current occupation: Recruit status/Vigilanty Story Even though he is still a recruit,he as been a bit of a vigilanty even before sigining up for the KND. Not much is known about this recruit,the only thing the computer's data banks can show is that he is Twevle years old and is almost a good of pilot as Numbah 2. History as showed us he can be rather brutal to the Teenagers and Adults,espeically when angered. When once out-gunned and out-numbered, number T6 went into a beserking frenzy, going out of his way to give his opponites broken ribs,arms,legs and almost killing their leader until he was found by sector G91 and they stopped him from killing them. When in his Battlemech,he has shown to be a more then good pilot of a 90 ton war machine of his own design. With this weapon,he stormed the Teenage detetion center and demanded they release their prisoners they had taken from a battle they had recently had with the KND,and was about to give them the chicken pox. When they refused,he happy smacked them around and stomped on one when he tripped over a bug. When they refused a second time,he killed all the teens holding them captive,freeing the seven opperatives and earning their respect and fear. Because of this inccident,he has been known as the "Killer of Teenagers." It should also be noted that when fighting a rogue opperative in a D.O.D.O., he performed his famous "Death from Above" attack while in his Highlander when the opperative attacked him with her own design of his weapon systems. He flew up into the air on his Battlemech's rockets and landed ontop of the opperative, almost killing her and completly destroying her D.O.D.O. The KND soon realized they had someone trying to help them,but in a more dangerous way that could get them all in trouble,so they apprehended him and sent him to the Unitied States for some help to control his anger,or he could be part of the new squad that is forming. Appearance He has short black hair,a slight tan and a long scar running from his eye to his neck. He is 5'11 and is lean when it comes to muscular terms. He has brown eyes that turn either a ember or red color when pushed too much or too far. Mainly wears a leather jacket,black jeans,steel toe boots and occasionally a black hat of vitorian fashion. Personality Not much is known about him,but has been shown to be a bit of a loner and rarly works with others. Can be angered easy,which some teenagers and adults use to their advantage. But when faced with a 6 story,90 ton battlemech with a railgun type weapon on their left arm,they will think twice. It should be noted he is not afriad to kill someone if he thinks they are dangerous enough. He is also known to be one of the few kids to actually spell things correctly like Number,unlike most KND 'Numbah'. Also likes video games.